


Mr. Kishimoto, You Forgot This Part

by IsolaVirtuosa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsolaVirtuosa/pseuds/IsolaVirtuosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team 7 being Team 7, taking place between Chapters 699 and 700.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Kishimoto, You Forgot This Part

            There was a knock at the door.

            The hokage, who had been reading a well-worn copy of _Icha Icha Paradise_ , quickly tucked the book away in the folds of his robe.

            “Come in.”

            Naruto shuffled into the office, a grin plastered on his face despite the dirt and grime covering his body.

            “So you’re back from Suna,” Kakashi observed, thinking that he probably should have told Naruto to take a bath before reporting in to him.

            “Yep, man, that was a long trip,” Naruto said, dropping himself into the chair parked in front of the hokage’s desk.  He suddenly sniffed at the air, the gesture very fox-like.  “Is that… me?” he questioned, raising his armpit and sniffing at it.  He wrinkled his nose, putting his arm back down.

            “Naruto,” Kakashi said, and Naruto couldn’t help but snap to attention.  There was something about Kakashi’s voice that commanded Naruto’s respect, even if he knew it was just perverted, weird old Kakashi-sensei.

            “What’s up?” Naruto asked, regarding his teacher seriously.

            “I have something important to talk to you about,” Kakashi said gravely.

            Naruto stiffened.

            “This might be hard for you to hear…”

            Naruto gripped at the arms of the chair, eyes intent on his teacher.  He had been gone for almost a month.  Had something happened?

            “Naruto.”

            “Yes?” Naruto asked, swallowing hard.

            “I’m old,” Kakashi said suddenly, mournfully.

            Naruto blinked.  Then he swallowed again, wondering if his beloved teacher had some kind of horrible old-age disease that was slowly dragging him into an early grave.

            “I’m too damn old to be doing all this paperwork,” Kakashi declared, gesturing at the piles of papers covering his desk.  “No time for reading, no time for napping…”

            Naruto’s head tilted to the side, the tightness in his chest still making it hard to breathe.  “Are you…?”

            “That’s right, Naruto,” Kakashi said.  “I’m quitting.”

            Naruto felt even more confused.  “Quitting?”

            “I’m going to name my successor.”

            “Successor?”

            “Congratulations.”

            “Congratulations?”

            Naruto felt like his brain would explode from the confusion he was feeling.

            “Yes, congratulations,” Kakashi repeated.

            “What are you congratulating me for?”

            “Because I’m naming you as my successor.”

            “You… me… success?”

            Kakashi shook his head, taking pity on his poor befuddled student.  “Yes.  Uzumaki Naruto, I am naming you the nanadaime hokage.”

            Naruto felt all of the air go out of his lungs.  It shouldn’t have been such a surprise.  Kakashi, and even Tsunade, had been grooming him for this for years.  He’d known somewhere deep down that that had been the plan all along, and yet here, in this moment, it was the most overwhelmingly shocking thing he’d ever heard in his life.

            A single tear welled into his left eye and dropped down his cheek.

            Naruto reached up his stiff, bandaged right hand and wiped at the tear in surprise.

            Kakashi had risen to his feet and was standing in front of Naruto, his eyes two matching crescents.  “I’m so proud of you.  You are the heart of this village.”

            The words touched at something deep inside of Naruto, and he leapt to his feet, throwing himself at his teacher in a bear hug.

            “I’m so proud of you,” Kakashi repeated, patting Naruto on the head and trying to ignore the smell.  “Nanadaime.”

            There was another knock at the door.

            Naruto straightened up, rubbing at his nose and grinning dopily at Kakashi.

            Kakashi smiled back.  “Come in.”

            Sakura and Sasuke came through the door.

            “You called for us?” Sakura said, eyes taking in the scene and creasing in confusion.

            “Yes,” Kakashi said, clapping an arm around Naruto’s shoulder.  “I’ve just named Naruto as the nanadaime hokage.”

            Sakura’s mouth dropped open in shock.  She quickly closed it, a wide smile lighting up her face.  “Oh… oh my, that’s… oh my god, Naruto!”

            Naruto rubbed at the back of his neck in an embarrassed way, grinning at Sakura.

            “Congratulations,” Sakura said, her voice cracking at the last syllable as tears sprang to her eyes.

            “Tch,” Sasuke muttered.  “Konoha is in more trouble than I thought if this idiot is going to be Hokage.”

            Sakura pinched Sasuke in the arm.

            He stayed stony-faced, pretending that it didn’t hurt even though it obviously did.  Then his lips twitched upwards in the smallest hint of a smile, his eyes meeting Naruto’s.

            “You did it,” he said softly, letting the smile reach his eyes.  “Moron.”

            Naruto’s grin widened.  “Heh.  Thanks, guys.”

            “Naruto!” Sakura said, suddenly throwing her arms around him.

            Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto shared a three way hug, while Sasuke stood apart from them, rolling his eyes.

            “Get over here,” Sakura said, reaching out her arm and yanking Sasuke closer.

            Sasuke found himself squeezed between Sakura and Kakashi, Naruto directly in front of him.  His best friend, his most hated rival, and now his hokage.

            Slowly his right arm raised up, wrapping around Naruto.  He bumped their foreheads gently together, a strange tightness in his throat.  “Congratulations, Nanadaime.”

            “Heh heh,” Naruto laughed embarrassedly, squeezing Sakura tightly with his good left arm, while his weaker right arm clung to Kakashi.  Somehow his entire life had been leading up to this one, perfect moment.

            Sasuke was the first to pull away, a slight flush of his cheeks showing his own embarrassment for having been involved in such a saccharine scene.

            “Hey, Kakashi-sensei?” Naruto said, rubbing at his eyes to make sure they were dry.  “I already know what my first order as hokage is going to be.”

            “Oh?” Kakashi asked, still beaming with the look of a proud father.

            “Yes,” Naruto said, a devilish glint entering his eyes.  “The first order of the nanadaime hokage is that the previous hokage take off that damn mask and show us his face!”

            “Splendid,” Kakashi said.  “Please be sure to issue that order after your coronation.”

            “What’s the big deal, Sensei?” Sakura said, her own eyes taking on a dangerous glow.  “Just take it off.”

            “Yes, well, I’d love to, but I’m very busy here, you see, and-”

            “Are you refusing a direct order from your hokage?” Naruto asked, inching closer to Kakashi.

            “Well, technically I’m still hokage…” Kakashi tried to point out.

            “This is my first order as hokage,” Naruto said.  “Take off Kakashi-sensei’s mask, at any cost!”

            “Shaaannarooooo!” Sakura declared, leaping at Kakashi.

            Sasuke gave a faint nod of acknowledgment, moving behind Kakashi, ready to cut off any route of escape.

            Kakashi just grinned, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

            “Damn it!” Naruto cursed as he and Sakura crashed into each other.  “Get him!”

            The three ninjas leapt out the window of the hokage’s office, taking chase.

            The door to the office was suddenly thrown open.

            “Hokage-sama?”

            Shikamaru stood in the doorway, taking in the messy office and the open window.

            “Tch,” he muttered.  “Mendokusee.”

            Meanwhile, Team 7 was tearing through Konoha, hot on the tail of their teacher who was wearing the formal robe and hat of the hokage, leaping from rooftop to rooftop with a pornographic novel open in his hand, reading intently.

            “You’re not getting away, Sensei!” Sakura roared, moving in close and unleashing one of her earthquake-inducing punches.

            Kakashi dodged it and kept moving.

            Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of him, rinnegan activated.

            Kakashi grinned, disappearing once again in a puff of smoke.

            Sasuke cursed quietly, sharingan flicking around, trying to pick up the trail again.

            “Over here!” Naruto cried, and Sasuke quickly moved in the direction of his teammate’s voice.

            Sakura came up beside them, and they all exchanged a determined nod, advancing towards the retreating back of their teacher.

            The three teammates suddenly found themselves lost in a wave of nostalgia.

            “Hey, isn’t this…?” Naruto started.

            Sakura grinned, and even Sasuke let the corner of his mouth raise up in a smirk.

            “I guess this is our chance for revenge,” Sasuke said, the last word sounding a lot less bloodthirsty than it used to coming from his lips.

            “Let’s show him what we’ve learned,” Naruto said, rubbing his hands together determinedly.  “Let’s finally see that old fart’s face!”

            The three broke apart in separate directions, years of working together leaving them with a perfect understanding of how to proceed as a team.  This time for sure they would get the prize that they had sought after on this same training ground so many years ago.  Except now it wasn’t bells their questing hands sought after, it was the more elusive prize of their teacher’s mask.

            With perfect teamwork, Team 7 executed the plan for their greatest mission ever: Operation Unmask Kakashi-Sensei.

            “How did it end up like this?” Naruto wailed.  “Again…” he added as an afterthought.

            Sakura sighed, leaning her back against the pole that Naruto was tied to.  “Jeez, Naruto, you’re supposed to be the strongest ninja in Konoha…”

            “I am!” Naruto cried, trying to flail his arms around despite them being fastened to the pole.  “He tricked me, is all!  That wily bastard!”

            “Moron, who would really think that Kakashi-sensei would leave himself open like that?” Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

            “Yooooou!” Naruto fumed, glaring at Sasuke.  “And it’s not like you could even touch him, either!”

            “Tch,” Sasuke muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and looking sour.

            “Some things never change, do they?” Kakashi said, suddenly appearing in front of them.  “I brought lunch,” he added, holding out a bentou each to Sakura and Sasuke.

            “Hey, what about me?!” Naruto demanded, staring at the food with a bit of drool dribbling out of the corner of his mouth.

            “No lunch for you,” Kakashi said, grinning cheerfully.

            Naruto looked aghast.

            Then Kakashi’s grin softened, and he held out a third bentou towards Naruto.

            “Sensei, I love you!” Naruto declared happily.

            Kakashi was still grinning unknowingly when Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke.

            “Now!” the real Naruto roared from behind Kakashi.

            Sasuke and Sakura charged, catching Kakashi off guard.

            “Gotcha, Sensei!” Naruto crowed triumphantly, landing in front of Kakashi, hand reaching out towards his mask.

            Kakashi blinked out of sight.

            Thus, the reign of the illustrious nanadaime hokage began, with many bruises, cuts, and damage to private property.

            And Kakashi kept his mask firmly in place.


End file.
